1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-rotating mop, especially to a self-rotating mop for cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Mops are widely used in daily cleaning. A mop comprises a skeleton and multiple bristles connected with each other. The user holds the skeleton and utilizes the bristles to clean the floor. The dirty bristles are washed in a mop bucket and are twisted to squeeze out the water, but twisting the bristles needs to directly contact the bristles of the mops. Directly contacting the bristles of the mops dirties the users' hands. Therefore, a self-rotating mop is invented with a mop bucket. The conventional self-rotating mop has rotating structures to allow the skeleton and bristles to self rotate when the skeleton is pressed downward. With the rotatable basket in the mop bucket, the bristles are spun to remove the redundant water from the bristles. However, the rotating structures of the conventional self-rotating mop are complicated to increase the cost and the manufacturing difficulty.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a self-rotating mop to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.